Slytherins Aren't All Bad
by Remy1
Summary: AU story where Dumbledore has a granddaughter, could Draco possibly be interested in a Gryffindor?


Slytherins Aren't All Bad  
  
By: NeoDestiny  
  
Started:11/15/02  
  
Author's Notes:All original characters belong to Rowling. BUT all the new characters are creations of mostly me and parts are taken from my friends and their willingness to help me create new characters. The timeline is messed a bit because I had to include my character and some of the others in the story.  
  
Dedications: This first chapter is dedicated to Bart Pitrowski, he was a boy that I knew at my school who died this past summer in july..he always had a joke to tell and laughter to back it up. We will all miss you.  
  
ON WITH THE FIC! *- has significant meaning later on with this name.  
  
~Chapter 1 - On the Train~  
  
Ginny Weasley stood on the platform with her brother Ron, and Harry (the boy who lived), and Hermione Granger (The Brain). Ginny was desperately waiting for their friends to meet up with them, Ginny still only being 5'4" was still too short to see over the crowd so she was constantly jumping up and down trying to catch a glimpse of at least Margo* the first ever person to truly become her friend now in her sixth year Ginny still didn't know why the now 7th year girl had ever befriended her.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Ginny's 2nd year  
  
Ginny was rushing down the hall to make it to Transfiguration as quickly as possible when she rounded a corner she smashed into something solid and all of her books went flying. "SHIT!" cried Ginny as she scrambled to gather her things.  
  
"I never thought I would hear such language from a lady let alone a Weasley." said a Voice in front of Ginny. Ginny stopped her frantic gathering of her books to look up at the person she had smashed into. "Oh Sorry bout smashing into you...How did you know I was a weasley?" asked Ginny noticing the bright blonde hair and black rectangular glasses the girl in front of her had.  
  
"OH sorry how rude of me my name is Margo MacFarlane, I am in Gryffindor with you & your brother he showed me a picture of you. I should have known not to trust Ron's assumptions that you were entirely a mild mannered shy girl it is clear that you are spirited and that you are definetely not shy. Here let me help you pick up your things." said Margo.  
  
"Thanks I am on my way to Transfiguration. You?" asked Ginny. "Oh I am going to see... Professor Dumbledore actually I can explain to Prof McGonagall why you were late it shouldn't be a problem." said Margo.  
  
"REALLY!!?! thanks, I mean.. wow if you can make it so I don't have detention I will owe you big time." said Ginny.  
  
"No Problem Ginny. Oh and I would like it very much if you would sit with me at lunch I know your brother doesn't usually like to have you sitting with us but I think I can swing it he owes me a lot of favors so come sit with us at lunch?" asked Margo.  
  
Ginny was dumbfounded NEVER had anybody asked her to sit with them at lunch. "Um SURE! that would be totally awesome thanks. Well C'mon before we are any LATER in getting me to class." said Ginny as she grabbed Margo's hand and pulled her with her down the hall.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
The whistle signalling the final boarding for the train sounded and Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Neville all boarded the train. They all piled into a compartement that only had one occupant a girl with chin length cherry red hair sat with a hood shadowing her face. Ginny ended up sitting across from the girl and Hermione sat beside the girl. Ginny felt a strong pull towards the girl and she looked up at the girl, Suddenly a short burst of reflective light illuminated the girls' features and Ginny immediately recognized her.  
  
"MARGO!!!!" screeched Ginny as she launched herself from her seat and into hugging the girl in front of her knocking her hood back letting the others see the drastic changes the girl in front of them had apparently undertaken. Harry and the others immediately noticed that it was in fact Margo and started bombarding her with a million questions.  
  
"HOLD IT!!" cried Margo over the din of questions commanding instant silence.  
  
" I first have to tell you that I cannot tell you anything right now about why my appearance is changed it will all be explained later and I am afraid that I have to leave now I only wanted to be able to say hi first but I am supposed to go see Professor Dumbledore right now I will have to talk to you all later." said Margo solemnly. "But..." started Ginny.  
  
"Sorry Gin it'll have to wait till later but don't worry I'll talk to you at dinner. okay." said Margo. Ginny nodded in affirmation.  
  
Margo walked out of the compartement and headed up the rows when she saw someone step out of one of the compartments in front of her the girl who she recognized as Crimson Shayna. "Shayna.." said Margo casually.  
  
"Crimson MY NAME is Crimson please get my name right if your going to say it at all Morgan." said Crimson aloofly. "Look who's talking CRIMSON can't you get my name right or are you too much like your fellow slytherins and you just expect others respect without respecting others." said Margo as she brushed past the stunned Crimson and she continued to make her way up the aisle of compartements when she was at the compartment labelled Head Boy and Head Girl she entered there sat Professor Dumbledore with a smile on his face. "I know that you put some say into their deciding to make me head girl this year. you can't fool me with a smile Prof." said Margo with a smirk.  
  
"Well I can't put anything past you now can I. Yes I did but I also put in equally as good a word for the other candidate for Head Boy. Don't worry this is all for the best you'll see." said Dumbledore as he glanced behind her to look at someone behind her . Margo turned and became face to face with Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Margo as she turned around away from him and went to sit down on one side of the compartement. "I'd ask you the same thing Mac but I've already assumed and concluded the worst. We're the newest Head Boy and Girl aren't we Professor Dumbledore?" said Draco.  
  
"Yes you are, and i think that this is my cue to leave you two alone to chat about the forthcoming year." said Dumbledore as he sidled out of the compartement.  
  
Silence was all that was between them for the next few minutes. Margo kept noticing that Draco was glancing at her every now and then and seemed to also be thinking hard about something. "WHAT! why do you keep looking at me?" said Margo.  
  
"Oh I was just wondering about why the sudden change in appearance that is all." said Draco. "NOT that it's really any of your business Malfoy but this is my REAL appearance for the last 6 years I have been wearing the ~Fake~ look. This is my natural hair I don't wear glasses. Is that enough information to fuel your brain for the next while until we get to the station?" asked Margo. Draco was silent for a moment.  
  
"I was going to say that it was a nice change but I am afraid you might explode so I just won't say anything." said Draco sneering at her. Margo sighed heavily then stared out the window for the next while she didn't even notice when the candy cart had arrived at their compartement nor when it had left. Margo only tore her eyes away from the window when she was hit in the arm with what appeared to be a package of a chocolate frog. "Eat it. So I don't just have to see you staring motionless out that blasted window." said Draco as he turned away from her eating some of the goodies he had bought from the trolley.  
  
"Thanks." was all Margo had said. She proceeded to eat the frog and then when she looked at the card and saw that she had acquired a rare card..it was in fact 1 of only 50 of it's kind there were no more then that made in the entire world. The card was of Voldemort the cards were made but only a select few because they didn't want it to become a fashion for people to have anything to do with Him. Margo pocketed the card and planned to give it to Ron later for his extensive collection.  
  
'I think this is the only one he doesn't have.' thought Margo. Margo could feel the train slowing down as they pulled into the station a short while later.  
  
Margo nodded goodbye to Draco and then descended from the train and watched as Hagrid began to gather the first years around him. He glanced up and their eyes connected for a minute Hagrid's eyes betraying him, showing the worry that those eyes held. Then Margo turned and headed for one of the coaches that would take her to Hogwarts seperately from everybody else when Draco tapped her on the shoulder and motioned that they were to yet again share the ride to hogwarts by order of Professor Dumbledore. They sat in silence as they rode up to Hogwarts.  
  
Then they all walked into the great hall and took their seats at their respective tables Margo sat beside Harry on one side and Ginny on the other. A look of aprehension crossed her face. The sorting ceremony was beginning when Ginny leaned over and whispered," when do I get to find out what all that stuff was about on the train and about this new look?" "sigh it will all be explained when the sorting ceremony is over." said Margo.  
  
When the ceremony was over and the Hat was removed from the center of the floor Professor Dumbledore stood up from his seat and walked around to the front facing all the students. The Teachers looked a little nervous. "As you all know You-Know-Who rose about 3 years ago.. and is steadily growing stronger...I think I should get right to the point one of the students that is currently in her 7th year at Hogwarts is my grandaughter." a roar of surprised shouts rang through the hall quickly but then quieted to hear more.  
  
"She had been in disguise the last 6 years for reasons that were life threatening but we no longer think it is necessary to hide her true identity any longer as the threat has grown far to strong for there to be any need for secrecy anymore. My Granddaughter is the one some of you know as Margo MacFarlane only her true name is Pearl Dumbledore. Please do not be angry at either us the teachers or her for not telling you all sooner but ALL of your safety and the safety of Hogwarts depended on keeping her secret. Now onto other issues.." said Dumbledore as he continued to explain the yearly rules adding that the trips to hogsmeade were now cut back to only once a month.  
  
Most of the school was abuzz with noise concerning Pearl. Pearl recieved odd looks from everybody around her... her so-called friends didn't know what to make of it. Pearl couldn't take it anymore she stood up quietly and walked out of the great hall as if nothing was amiss. Following her exit a gush of chatter and whispers followed in the great hall.  
  
Draco Malfoy alone sat watching as Pearl had exited...'hmm so that is what she meant by this being the real her, her real self...I wonder if it is any better then the shy bookworm I've come to know these past 6 years.....'thought Draco as the students all began to eat as the food appeared on the plates in front of them.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Author's extended notes: SOSOSOSOSOOSOSOSOSOSOSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????? what did you think of it????? tellllllllllllllllllllllllllll MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! EVEN FLAMES ARE WELCOME!!!!! or as I like to call them positive reinforcement comments. hee hee. anyway I will try to write this story as fast as I can but only if people actually like this story I have to get at least 2 reviews before I post the next chapter in a couple of days after I actually post this on the site. so get cracken...OHH but don't worry I will keep writin it but it won't actually be posted till I get the 2 reviews ^_~ hee. catch ya later folks! JA NE!!!!! ND 


End file.
